The Next Generation
by FallenSavi
Summary: (Rated M for some swearing, dark drama, and lightly used suggestive humor) The Teen Titans are growing out of their hero times and starting normal adult lives, but cities still need them. Will it be up to their children now? *Note that ideas come from the comic version as well* Please review
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: Batman, Teen Titans, Nightwing, and Nightstar all belong to DC Comics_

**Introduction**

_**Dick Grayson's POV**_

The teen titans lived on for many years, in fact, they still do even now. And I still lead them proudly, but not as Robin. Not anymore. I'm Nightwing now. It's unbelievable how far we've gotten. And as for my personal life, as Dick Grayson, I'm married now, AND with a 5- year -old child. And yes, you guessed it; it is to Starfire, which I now know is not her real name. However, when I'm being Nightwing around the rest of the team, I still call her by her alias. Things couldn't be better for me or the team. But sadly, we've lost a member. Raven. Trigon surprisingly survived what happened in the past, and now he made a terrible reappearance. When he attacked this time, he took Raven away. She couldn't fight back, because she was undergoing some type of transformation. The rest of us couldn't take Trigon, so he got away, taking Raven with him, back to his hellish pits from where he came. Since then, for 6 years straight, along with our usual crime fighting, we started searching for them, all across the universe. The team is starting to grow apart now, since everyone is growing up and getting families of their own. Even I'm getting tired of the same old thing. I have my own family to take care of now. It's been so crazy I haven't gotten to spend much time with my child the first 5 years of her life. I think it's time for me to get some help.

_**Bruce Wayne's POV**_

Here I am, about 45, and completely retired from being Batman. It's shocking how long I've worked as the Batman, but I'm too old for this stuff now. Besides, I still have a life outside of it and I'm actually the mentor of a new batman now. But that's another story. Right now, I just got home from my job, and just now got a call from someone I haven't heard from in years. I picked up the phone and started talking

_Bruce__: Hello who is this?_

_Dick__:_ _Hey Bruce it's me, Richard_

_Bruce__: Dick, is that you?_

_Dick__: Yes it's been a while. _

_Bruce__: So how's it going in Jump City?_

_Dick__: It's getting rough. I called because I need your help._

_Bruce__: What's the problem?_

_Dick__: I need help taking care of the city because we all have families_

_now, and for the fact that I can't be Nightwing forever._

_Bruce__: If you think you're having trouble, look at me._

_I'm much too old for this hero work._

_Dick__: Then what can I do? I can't keep this up for much longer._

_Bruce__: I'm coming over to see the situation in person. I'll be there as fast as I _

_can._

I hung up the phone and immediately left the mansion, heading for Jump City.

Whatever this is, it must be important.

_**Dick Grayson's POV**_

Since my old partner's coming over, I thought I'd bring my wife and child out to the living room. Not only to meet Mr. Wayne, but to join in the discussion. Well, at least my wife anyway. I don't think I want my kid to hear any of this. I straightened up the house a little, and sent my daughter to bed. Once I heard the doorbell ring, I knew it was him. Just in time. I opened the door and allowed him in.

"It's good to see you again, Bruce. Come in and sit down" I greeted."This is my wife Koriand'r, or Starfire as you might know her, but you can call her Kori.

"Pleased to meet you Kori" I'm Bruce Wayne, Dick's old time fighting partner", he introduced. I leaned over to her ear.

"He used to be the Batman", I whispered.

"Oh, okay", she whispered back. As planned, we started discussing the problem.

_Bruce: So I see you have your hands full with your job and new home. So tell me, what happened to the rest of the team?  
>Dick: Well, they all have their own lives to worry about now, along with trying to find Raven.<br>Bruce: Raven's missing? What happened?  
>Dick: Trigon happened<em>

_Kori: He took Raven away. No one knows if she is to be okay._

_Bruce: I see. Well I'm sorry to hear that. So Kori, where are you working?  
>Dick: She works here.<em>

_Kori: Yes. I desire to stay at home and keep the house._

_Bruce: Then maybe you can keep and extra eye on the city._

_Kori: I am sorry but I cannot._

_Bruce: Why not?_

_Dick: Because that's not the only thing she cares for here._

"_Mommy?" My child had just walked out here. Kori ran over to tend her needs.  
>Bruce: Who is this?<em>

_Dick: This is Mari. Our child_

_Bruce: Does she have any abilities_

_Dick: Yes. I learned my skills, but Kori's traits were unmistakably passed down._

_Bruce: I think I know how to solve your problem._

_Dick: What do you mean?_

_Bruce: Well we can't be heroes forever, but your daughter; she has her whole life ahead of her._

_Dick: I don't think… no. I can't do that to her. It's too dangerous._

_Bruce: Well if she's anything like you, you can't stop her. Look, we need somebody. You and I can watch over the city for now, but when she's old enough, you and Kori need to train her and prepare to take over._

_Dick: I guess I have no choice then._

_Bruce: Don't worry. It's in her blood to do this._


	2. Curiosity and suspicion

11 years later…..

_**Mari Grayson's POV:**_

It was my 16th birthday, and I was dying to know the surprise my parents had planned for me. I knew for a fact it wasn't a surprise party, because I didn't really have any friends. But it had to be good. As I was walking home, I saw Mr. Wayne's car parked outside our house. I'm not sure how my parents knew him because we're middle class, and he's like super rich. I'm so excited! I mean, he came all the way from Gotham just to celebrate my birthday! We're not at all related, but he is like family to us. As I opened the door, everyone shouted "Happy birthday Mari!" I never felt so happy in my life. I was finally and officially, 16 years old. My mom ran over and hugged me. "Oh, I am so excited to see how happy you are when you get our surprise!" she said joyfully. "What is it?" I asked eagerly. Mr. Wayne handed my dad a check, and he walked up to me and put it in my hand. It was a check for 350 dollars. I saw Mr. Wayne's signature at the bottom. "I know that you've had quite an interest in martial arts", my dad said, "so your mother and I talked it over, and we feel that you're ready to start taking a karate class". I was so happy that I screamed until I was breathless. When I got my breath back, I hugged and thanked them all continuously. I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to start taking karate. "I've got a lot of work to do", Mr. Wayne said, "So I've got to get going guys. Take care". Once again I hugged him and thanked him as he left. Once he did, I went back to my room.

Late that night, I left my room because I was having trouble getting to sleep. As I was walking through the hallway, I overheard my parents talking in their bed room. I cracked the door and put my eye at the slit. "Why are we letting our daughter take karate?" my mother asked. My dad put his hand on her shoulder. "If she is going to be anything like us, we need to prepare her for the worst." he said. That sounded scary. What is "the worst"? "But you know the martial arts." my mom argued, "Can you not teach her yourself?" Oh my word. That's unbelievable. Who knew my dad could do that kind of stuff? "Kori, we don't want her to get suspicious about us." he told her, "If she figured out we're more than just her mother and father, our whole family could be in danger." "You are right." my mom agreed. "We need to let her do this." I shut the door and started walking back to my room. Oh, man. I couldn't believe this. I didn't even know my own parents. But somehow, I'm going to find out.

The next day when I was getting ready for school I saw that Mr. Wayne's car broke down, so he had to stay with me and my parents a little while longer, which is awesome! This morning, he walked me to the bus stop, and he said he would do the same thing when I got back. I love having a man like him around! The bus ride seemed much quicker today, because I was still set on excitement in the middle of these awesome circumstances. But also, I still had a lot to think about dealing with my parents. When I got to school, someone caught my eye in homeroom. I had never seen him before. His hair was a dark shade of purple, almost black. His eyes were a deep blue-violet. He seemed kind of strong too. Not like bulky or anything. Just an average guy that works out. He was creepy, but cool at the same time. I could tell he was a new student, because when my teacher, Ms. Lane, came marching in, as always, she immediately introduced him to everyone. Not the most angelic teacher in the world, by the way. "Good morning class", she said" This is Devin Bloodheart. Wow. What a name. I wish my name was that awesome. "Mari", she called, "You will be showing him around, since he has all of your classes". ALL of my classes? Talk about awkward. To be honest, I love being the first to hang out with the new guys. It makes sure that he or she is on your side. But he was different. Like I said, he's creepy. Maybe I shouldn't be around him. Yet it's that which drew me to be so curious.

_**Devin Bloodheart's POV**_

I just can't stand it. This is the last place I would want to be if I'm going to fulfill my purpose properly. I'm barely even human. But when they see a teenager wandering the streets without supervision, where do they take you? School. I guess I'll have to hide my identity when I'm taking care of business. It will be easy too, since I'm much too creepy to be around to begin with. Everyone seems to be turning away from me already. Wait a minute; this one is staring at me. It's obvious that she's not human, especially with those extremely green eyes, where the green is covering even where the whites are supposed to be. She seems so interested, but why? Even my appearance gives away that I'm nothing good.

Just then, we had a code- red. This time, it wasn't a drill. Oh well .It's not that likely that the intruders would end up in your specific classroom. The door crashed down, revealing two men with their faces masked. I was wrong. That's exactly where they ended up. And they wanted her, this green-eyed girl. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. One of the guys grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, and they all ran with her out of the building. Ms. Lane called 911, and as for me, well, I don't have to be bright and sunshiny to do something helpful.

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

When everything caught up with me, I started to fight. I slowed them down, but it wasn't good enough. They stopped at a dark alleyway, and started beating me until I had little consciousness left. As I was losing the rest of it, the new guy, Devin caught up with us and tried to help me up. As he took my arm, we heard a voice from a distance. "Drop the girl". When I saw who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Batman. He pulled us away from them, and threw out a bat bomb. Sure enough, they all passed out, and he got the police there just in time. When that was over, he gave us a ride back to the school in the

batmobile, which was an amazing experience. He pulled over at the front of the building and Devin and I got out and walked away. "Take care Mari", He said as he drove away. I turned around, shocked. Did he, the Batman, just call me Mari?


	3. Identity

_**Bruce Wayne's POV**_

I watched as Mari and her friend walked back into the school from my rearview mirror. Oh, god, I said her name. No, BATMAN said her name. And I don't have a doubt that she noticed. Regardless of the situation, I think that now would be perfect time to let her know who I am, who her parents are, and most importantly, who she is. The only problem, she's not my daughter. It's only right that Dick and Kori tell her, and I can't let this go until they do. I drove back down to the Grayson's house to discuss the matter.

_**Koriand'r Grayson's POV**_

As I was cleaning the house, I had stumbled upon some of my old items from Tamaran. Most of it was different kinds of technology to help keep in touch with my parents and brother. Oh, I miss them. I remembered how hard it was when I first came to Earth, and how I felt that I could not fit in. Especially at the time of the transformation. I giggled at the memory. Oh how relieved I was when Raven explained that everyone has 'the puberty'. Which brings me to another subject. What if Mari's powers show up? She is old enough. What are Richard and I to do? I was brought out of my thought by a knock on the door. It was Bruce. He seemed quite concerned about something.

"Kori, I need to have a word with you and Dick"

_**Dick Grayson's POV**_

Kori came into our room looking very serious. I hardly ever saw her like that."What's wrong, Kori?"

"Bruce wishes to speak with us. He does not seem too joyful"

I took her by the hand and we walked out to the living room to see Bruce.I have a pretty good idea that this has to do with Mari "What's going on, Bruce?"

" I was searching the city for criminals, when I saw two men kidnap Mari and-"

"YOU SAW WHAT?"Becoming very infuriated and frantic, I sprinted to the door getting ready find Mari and beat those bastards, Kori quickly followed.

"Wait she's alright!",Bruce quickly explained.

"She is?" With a breath of relief, I calmed myself down and closed the door.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine now, and those guys are taken care of."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms."Then what's the recent problem?"

"When I brought her back to school, I addressed her by her name, forgetting I was still Batman."

"Do you think she'll get suspicious?"

"I'm pretty sure she already did,but that's not the main point of this discussion. We need to tell her now."

"No. I don't think she's-"

"Richard, look at what just happened. She needs to know",Kori interrupted

"What if she's not ready?"

"She will not become any more ready"

"Your right, Kori. We have to tell her. It's time"

_**Devin Bloodheart's POV**_

Throughout class, my mind was completely focused on Mari. The expression on her stunning emerald eyes and her constant hair-braiding showed that she was as just as confused as I was that Batman knew her name. The fact that he did concerns me greatly. As the bell rang for class change, she walked quickly behind me so she could show me where our next class was, just as Ms. Lane had instructed.

"So your math class is just around the corner, at room 2413, okay?" She told me quite boldly.

I nodded, but I wasn't thinking anything of what she was saying. I need to know more about her, and why Batman knew her. I know all the ins and outs of him…but she doesn't! I have an idea… "I know it's off topic, but do you know Bruce Wayne?"

" Mr. Wayne is really close with me and my family. Wait - You know him too?."

"A little. I know of him anyway". I knew that was a lie, but not a complete one. I haven't actually met him. Anyway this is just what I expected to hear her say. That can't be good. Now what about her family? "Hey Mari, I'm curious. What's your last name?"

"Grayson. Because I'm the daughter of Dick Grayson"

DICK GRAYSON! The silky black hair and abnormal green eyes started showing the resemblance. She's the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire! She's a titan child! And where there's one there's sure to be others. My task is going to be much harder than I thought. There's only one thing left to do now.

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

As Devin and I kept talking, I started to have second thoughts about him. Maybe he's not so bad. I just needed to get to know him better. He still seems kind of dark and mysterious, but that could be a good thing. In fact, I think it's sexy. My mind shifted away from the topic and back to all the questions. How did he know Mr. Wayne? Why did he ask me about him? The confusion was hurting my brain. I'll figure it out later. Just then, the intercom came on.

_"Attention students, due to the recent incident, the school will be releasing you at this time. Please come to the front of the school for the buses to pick you up. Thank you." _

I get to come home early? Sweet! I guess I'll say my goodbyes to Devin and head home then! I'm so happy that as I'm running I can just feel my feet lifting off the ground!Wait- I REALLY AM OFF THE GROUND! I shrieked and fell back down. I can fly? That's pleasantly shocking! Forget the bus! I can get home much faster this way! But boy am I having a talk with my parents when I do. Something's going on, but more than that. There's a bigger picture to this. I can feel it.

I flew straight home with extreme excitement and nervousness about what was about to happen. I rang the doorbell, still floating, just so mom and dad know what I learned so far. Mom opened the door.

"Mari, you are home early- *gasp* and flying!"

"Yep. Guess we need to talk about all this, don't we?"

"You don't know the half of it", Mr. Wayne said as he came behind my mom.

"Alright, come in. Let's talk" He said both readily and assuring. I walked in, seeing dad sitting in the living room nervously. He looked at me, stunned that I could fly.

"Sit down", he instructed, gesturing to one of the chairs. I sat down, and my mom and Mr. Wayne did the same. This is it. I can tell questions are finally about to be answered.

"You know of the stories of heroes and heroines around here and Gotham, right?"

I nodded, paying close attention. "I know that they're all true, I mean they're legacies. In fact, I even saw Batman today and he-"

"Said your name" Bruce finished. "I know. We all know".

"Hang on, you know the Batman?"

"Yes, simply because he's me"

"Oh my god", I whispered. "So, if you're Batman, then there has to be a Robin somewhere". My dad blushed.

"Well there was a couple, a long time ago" Bruce continued, "I still know one of them though. But he's not Robin any more. He grew up, and raised a beautiful daughter" He pointed towards my dad. I looked at him, as my eyes started widening.

"So, you're Batman,and Dad used to be Robin!, Then .. you're like.. my grandfather!"

Mr. Wayne grinned

"I guess you could say that."

Well, now I see why my family has a connection with this well-known Gotham City billionaire. It also explains half the reason I'm taking a karate class. Incredible! I took a breath and asked another question. "Why can I fly?"

"It is, the heredity", my mom answered. "You took after me, a tamaranian, so you are only partially human "

"I'm part Tamaranian? You're Starfire?"

"Yes"

"That means I have more powers to come , doesn't it?"

My mother nodded.

Wow. My mother is an alien and my father, well, is a lot of things. And I'll be just like them. On one hand this is quite scary, but on the other hand quite breathtaking. I could get used to this! I'd be like a teenage superhero! My excitement faded when I looked back over at my father. He still hasn't said anything. "Dad, don't you have anything to say?"

"I guess I just don't know what to say Mari." he told me.

"So what's supposed to happen now",I asked blankly.

"Nothing. You're related to titans, there's not much more to it."

"Richard, that's not true", my mom argued "She supposed to know that she needs to take our place and protect the city at some point"

"She's not ready yet Kori, she's just not"


	4. Lucked Out

_This chapter is dedicated to _AvalonXNaruto

_**Jinx West's POV**_

I looked through the living room and then through the halls. I checked every bedroom and game room. It's official. She left again.

"HOLY CRAP! JENNIFER'S GONE!" Wally yelled from the kitchen.

"You just now figured that out? You're really slow"

"That's an oxymoron! I'm not slow, you're just lucky!"

"That's an oxymoron too smart one"

"Oh yeah"

I guess opposites really do attract. But with children, well we just confuse them. That's probably why I can't blame our daughter for leaving.

"Should we go look for her?"Wally asked

"Nah she'll be fine. Besides the kid needs a break"

"And we need some alone time"

"Sorry babe but I'm done with being bad"

"Awwww but I was just starting to like it"

_**Jennifer West's POV**_

Just keep walking. I can't go back home to that crazy mess, so I just need to keep walking. The thick, dark sky started rumbling. I was born in such an awkward family. Not that I don't enjoy every minute of it, but today it was just too insane. That – and I need to be alone sometimes. Rain started falling from the heavy clouds. Sure. Why does it rain EVERY time I ditch the house? It's like nature punishes me. I looked back. Did I really come this far already? I must not know my own speed, or energy for that matter. Who knew a double life could be so annoying. Then again, crime fighting is much more fun than homework. It was not long until the darkness overwhelmed the daylight. But it didn't seem to be coming from the natural weather. This isn't any ordinary darkness. I started to hear whispering in the distance. Or some form of a low chant. I looked around the corner, and saw shadows of demons .Only shadows. And they continued to chant.

"_Scath is upon us_

_Hell's around the bend_

_the titans will die_

_the earth shall end"_

Scath is upon us? Trigon! I pulled out my communicator to contact my parents. With any luck, we might find where trigon is coming. Then maybe we can find Raven.

"Dad come in"

"Hey Jenny! You're really missing a fantastic dinner! I made bacon flavored-"

"No time for that. I found demons. Some of Trigon's workers"

_**Wally West's POV**_

Trigon's workers? This could be signs of Raven. Oh, and all of existence is also on the line.

"Hang on. I'm contacting the other titans. In the meantime, get out of there. This will take more than

one person."

I turned over to Jinx. "Get Cyborg and Beast Boy. I'm calling Nightwing and Starfire."

Her pale rose eyes widened.

"Wally, what's happening?"

"Trigon's back"

_**Jennifer West's POV**_

Just as my dad said, I left the area immediately. But it wasn't before long that I bumped into someone

else. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What's up! You must be Nightwing and Starfire's daughter!"

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

I never thought someone I didn't know knew who I was. Considering everything that's happening

maybe she's related to another titan. She sure seems like it, with the metallic lavender costume and all.

It's kind of cool, actually. Guess her parents actually let her make something of herself, unlike mine.

"How do you know me?"

"Well, we titans gotta stick together!"

"I may be Nightwing's daughter, and I may even have powers, but I'm not a titan"

"Why not? You'd make a BA titan!"

"My father. That's why. He can't stand the idea of it"

"Well that stinks. He has to come around some time though"

"I sure hope he does. So, who's daughter are you?"

"I'm Jinx and Kid Flash's daughter. You can call me Karma"

"Okay, cool. Sure wish I could have a cool name like that to go by"

"You're the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire right? Why don't I call you Nightstar?"

"Awesome ! I love the sound of that"

Nightstar. Wow. Maybe I can be a titan after all. And maybe Karma and I will become teammates. One

thing's for sure, we'll definitely become good friends. But there's still one more issue.

"Uh , Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that wicked awesome costume?"

"I made it myself! Come on we'll make yours together! What do you say?"

" I'd like that"

_**Dick Grayson's POV**_

What did I just do? I can't believe over the night she just ran away like that. It's all my fault.I was supposed to tell her what we planned. I should have just let her do what she was born to do. But I had to go off and be such, such a dad. And now she ran away. I hope she's alright.

"Richard!" Kori flew into my arms, weeping uncontrollably.

"Richard where is Mari?Where is my baby?'' I started stroking her hair.

"It's okay Kori, we'll find her. She'll be okay." Bruce was right. I should have listened to him while he was here. I should be proud of what Mari is becoming. Everyone else is. When we find her, I'm going to turn this around. I have to.

_Sorry that this chapter's kinda short. There's more coming though. Hoped you liked this one AvalonXNaruto. I thought of you the whole way through!_


	5. The Search

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

Karma took me to the abandoned tower the titans used to live to make the costume. Not only am I loving her choice of atmosphere, I'm loving her craftsmanship! My costume looks great!

"Okay and..done!"She said happily. It was epic. It was a short black dress and blue leggings with shoes to match,and was perfectly aligned with silver,based off of Tamaranian fashion.

"Cool! I love it!"

"You'd better put it on. The city's calling Nightstar's name!"

I slipped in to a separate room and changed. I looked in one of the mirrors. I. look. awesome.

I came back into what used to be Robin's room (where we made the costume), and continued talking to Karma.

"I'm going to need your help with something",she told me

"What?"

"Something tells me that Jump City, and the rest of the world, is about to be in terrible shape"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I found demons here. The other titans are already trying to figure this out, but I think we're going to need some extra hands in this dilemma"

"Demons? I'm a Teen Titan for 15 minutes and now you're talking demons? I don't know if I handle that."

"Not alone, but you can. Right now we're just trying to find out what's going on.''

"Okay. That makes sense. Any idea where this is coming from''

"All I know is that the demons work for Trigon, Ravens father"

"Let's find Raven and see what she knows"

"Can't. She's been missing for years. Trigon kidnapped her. But we think this might give us some clues of why"

"I have an idea. Starting with your parents, Let's go talk to all the other titans, and see what they know about both Raven, and Trigon. Maybe we can peice this together."

_**Garfield Logan's POV**_

This had to happen eventually. I sat on my couch and started thinking of my old friends. As much as I hate that the titans are breaking up, nothing can last forever. Even the search for Raven is slowing down. We may never find her. I sure hoped our last mission would be cooler than this. I guess not.

"Beast Boy!" What the- where's that coming from? I got up and looked around.

"Beast Boy!"

What the heck who's calling me? "Dude, where are you?"

"For god's sake Beast Boy, pick up your communicator!"

"Oh. Right." Dude! Someone contacted me. If only for a little while, the Teen Titans are back in the game!

"What's up?"

"Beast Boy, It's Jinx. I have news on Raven."

"Did you find her?

"No. But Karma found shadow demons "

"Where?"

"On the outskirts of Jump City. You and Cyborg both are needed to go there and look for more signs."

"I'm on it"

As I put the communicator back in my pocket, my son got up from the living room chair and ran up to me.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you"

"Um.. ya see normally I wouldn't mind, but I was thinkin maybe you should stay here with your mom and baby sister"

"Man, why can't I get in on the action? I'm great at it!"

"Trust me, there will be plenty more action waiting. You'll thank me for this dude"

With that, I left the house, morphed into a cheetah, and hurried towards the city limits.

_**Todd Logan's POV**_

It's not like my dad to hold out on me like that. It must be a big deal.

"Mom, do you know what just happened?"

"I don't know. He either wants to protect us or show off again. Maybe both."

"Wait. Why didn't you go with him?"

"I have an infant to take care of, Otherwise I would go."

"Right."  
>Maybe when he comes back he'll do some explaining. If something big is going on, I'd really like to help out. There should never be a solo hero.<p>

_**Victor Stone's POV**_

Where in the world is BB? He should be here by now. Whatever. I'm just gonna search on my own. I found the corner where Karma saw the shadow demons. And just like she did, I saw them. And they repeated a chant.

"_Scath is upon us._

_Hell's around the bend._

_The titans will die,_

_The Earth shall end''_

Oh, boy .I don't like the sound of that. Jinx didn't mention the chant. What's happening?

Just then, someone quickly ran past me.

"Hey wait up", I yelled. I ran after fast moving figure as quickly as possible, and the shadow demons started chasing after me. The figure started slowing down. As I was running I managed to grasp a piece of the clothing and stop the person from running. I looked at the fabric , noticing it was a long blue cloak.

"Raven?"

The figure turned around, revealing a masculine male form.

"I am NOT Raven"

I gasped and jumped away in shock. The shadow demons surrounded us and came out of their shadow form.

"What the hell?"

"You're exactly right, and it's all about to break loose"

_**Dick Grayson's POV**_

Jump City seemed so small. Now that I've lost Mari, it seems so big. She could be anywhere.

"Richard, the Kid Flash has contacted me. He needs us to search the outer parts of the city"

"He's going to have to wait Kori. Our priority is to find Mari".

"Perhaps we can do both. Maybe searching over there is a good place to start. Mari could even be there."

"Good Idea"

"NIGHTWING, STARFIRE, EMERGENCY!", Beast Boy screamed through my communicator.

"Beast Boy, What's wrong?"

"IT'S CYBORG! HE'S DEAD!"


	6. The Search continued

_**Dick Grayson's POV**_

"I found him lying here in the back of this alley" Beast Boy explained "He wasn't even breathing".

I looked down at Cyborg. I started thinking about how Cyborg was kept alive before.

"He's not permanently dead. It can be reversed. "

"Really? How?"

"We just need to find the right technology", I told him assuringly"Go to the Titans East, or whatever's left of it, and start your search there. Starfire, continue searching for Mari"

"Dude what about you, Nightwing? What are you going to do?"

"I have to find whoever caused this"

_**Garfield Logan's POV**_

I turned into an eagle and flew over the city and successfully found the Eastern tower much faster than I expected. I flew down and looked at the doors. They're locked.

Great. Nobody's home. I guess I came all this way for nothing. I heard something rustling behind me. I went back to human form and looked around.

"Who's there?"

I couldn't see anyone. But I was still hearing things. The rustling turned into rumbling. It was coming from behind the tower. I looked over the side. The rumbling stopped. I walked back there to check it out. The rumbling came back, but only slightly. I turned into a gorilla and hit the ground with my fists.

"Ouch!" I turned around, seeing my son moving a bolder off his foot. I turned back into human form.

"TODD? I thought I told you to stay back at home!"

"I did. At least, for a little while. But I had to come help you." I exhaled loudly.

"Alright. But you have to stick with me. And this time, try to stay out of trouble."

"Whatever. I just want to be a real titan like you and the others. Someone who can do more than just wear a costume or own a secret indentity. Speaking of what do think of the name Turf ? "

"Alright fine. But for right now let's just focus on what's going on now. We need to find a way into the tower"

"I don't think so!" Bumblebee said from behind us. "Titan intrusion is still intrusion!"

I can't believe someone from Titans East is actually still working here.

"Bumblebee? I was just uh.."

"Chill out BB I was just kidding!What do ya need?"

"It's Cyborg. He's d...uh..in need of repairs." I couldn't tell HER Cyborg was dead. Do you have any high-quality equipment?"

"You bet! When Sparky led Titans East, he hooked up the whole place with the latest tech!"

"Great. But we need to get it to him as soon as possible"

"No problem. I'll go get the stuff and we'll bring to him"

"Okay. Turf get ready to start moving!" He didn't answer me.

"Turf!" I looked back around me. Oh, great. He ran off again.

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

After passing through several streets and neighborhoods, Karma finally lifted her and pointed her finger out forward.

"There it is. That's our house", she said, sounding almost excited.

I looked up and saw it in the distance. My determination and anxiety grew stronger as we kept getting closer. When we got there Karma bursted through the door and grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her. Kid Flash was the first to come see us.

"Welcome back Jenni I mean Karma! I see you brought a friend over! Oh, wait a minute! Tamaranian eyes.…..human features… superhuman structure…"

He couldn't slow down for a second. I'm not sure if that came with his superspeed abilities or if he was just that nuts. He zoomed all around me just to analyze who I was.

"You seem like someone I should know but I just can't quite put my finger on it…."

"Wow are you blind? That's Nightwing's kid!" Jinx said as she walked out. Here we go again.

"Yep!",Karma confirmed."You can call her Nightstar"

"Look, I know it's pretty cool that we're meeting, but we have more important things to worry about", I said quite frankly. Woah did I just say that? I really am Nightwing's daughter.

"I'm guessing Karma told you about the demons she saw? Maybe even a little about Raven?", Kid Flash asked me curiously.

"Yeah. But I want to know more about Raven. I want to know how she got kidnapped". Jinx turned toward me.

"Neither of us know that much about her. I mean, we know she was a titan, and that she was very dark. And much later we learned was destined to destroy the world, hence Trigon being her father."

"Do you think that's what's happening?"

"Like I said, I don't know. The best people to ask on this subject would be your parents. They were closer to Raven then we ever were."

Jinx was right. I should have known they would know the most about Raven. But if go to them I may never leave this house again. What would they think I told them I knew about the current problem? Considering me a titan is the last thing they'd do.

"I think Karma and I should go and search the city some more. Thanks for the advice."

We left with a short goodbye and headed out once again.

"We ought to split up from here," Karma told me. "We'll cover more ground that way.

"Agreed. I'll search the left half of Jump while you search the right."

"Got it"

_**Wally West's POV**_

About twenty minutes after they left, my communicator buzzed once again.

" Kid Flash here"

" We searched the outside of Jump from end to end. Nothing was found, but something had to have been there, and what ever it was, it took Cyborg's life"

" Stay where you are .Jinx and I will come help you find the killer."

"What about getting more information on Raven?"

"Don't worry about that. Karma and Nightstar on the case."

"Nightstar? You're not talking about my daughter, are you?"

_Originally, I wasn't going to bring anyone from Titans East into this, but it just seemed to fit well in the story. For the best interest of all you readers, should I continue with more of those titans in my future chapters?_


	7. A Rock and A Hard Place

_Author's Note- yes I just now remembered that Titans East is across the country in Steel City . When I'm done writing this story I'll go back and fix this. But for now lets just pretend it's Eastern Jump._

_**Wally** **West's POV**_

"Where is she?" Nightwing insisted.

"She could be anywhere by now", I told him as Jinx and I were quickly moving to his location. "She's out deep in the city somewhere searching".

"I really should consider giving her a communicator, or at least a cell phone. I hope she's alright. There's a killer out there and-"

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy interrupted the conversation. "That's not the only problem. My son Turf ran off too."

"Right now, Beast Boy, just focus on helping Cyborg"

"So you can worry about about your kid but can't worry about about mine?"

"I'll see if I can contact Karma and Turf."I assured Nightwing and BB. ''In the meantime, our best option is to find and stop the criminal. And as for our kids, let's just hope for the best."

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

I seriously wish I had a way to contact someone right about now. I have no idea where I even am anymore. Oh wait, duh. I can fly. I rose above the city to get a better view. "Ahh this feels much better", I said in relief. I looked over and realized I was in the Eastern part of Jump. So that's why I didn't recognize anything. My dad never let get this far away from home. I closed my eyes and started flying faster. Never in my life have I had this much fun. I started spinning and twirling in the air, laughing the whole way through. Nothing could ruin this-

"HEY LOOK OUT!" I barely opened my eyes just before something huge crashed into me me and sent me straight to the ground, hitting the concrete with great impact. I slowly sat up from where I was and rubbed my head. "Okay. Is it just me, or did I just fly into a guy on a giant flying rock?" Just across from me, another kid with blonde hair also seemed to have experienced a similar fall. He quickly got up and ran over to me, brushing the dirt and smaller rocks off of him.

"Holy crap are you okay?" He reached out and offered his hand to me.  
>"Fine I guess" I accepted his hand to be polite and let him pull me up.<p>

_**Todd Logan's POV**_

" I swear didn't mean to run into you like that. Now I like feel all bad and-'' I saw her face and stopped in my tracks. "HOLY CRAP YOU'RE, YOU'RE-" She shoved my mouth closed with her pointer finger.

"I know, I know. I'm Nightwing and Starfire's daughter."

"How did you-''

"Know that? I've heard it from everywhere a million times already. Now since we both know who I am, would you mind telling me who you are?" Trying to make a good impression,I pointed my head up, put my hands on my hips, and puffed out my chest. "My name is Turf" I said in a deep voice. She stared at me like I was stupid, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Turf? Really? Is your daddy like Beast Boy or something?"

"Uh….he might be…."

"Oh my god he is! So if BB is your dad, then your mom must be Terra, you know with the rock powers and all"

"Talkin about my parents already huh? I knew I was irresistible!"

" Ewww in your dreams!", she said as she backed away five feet "So.. where are they anyway?"

"Well my mom's at the house with my little sister and my dad- HOLY CRAP MY DAD!"

"What? What about your dad?"

"I left him back at the titans East tower. At first I went to find help but-''

"Find help? What kind of help?"

"Help for Cyborg. Something or someone took his life"

"CYBORG IS DEAD?"

"Not permanently,but yes"

"Hmm..Maybe it was the demons.."

"DEMONS? HERE? NOW? HOLY CRAP!"

"Calm down everyone's already coming up with a solution. I'll go with you back to the titans East where your dad is. And please, stop saying 'holy crap'".

_**Garfield Logan's POV**_

I stood outside the tower for about ten minutes by the time Bumblebee came back out with the tech for Cyborg, also bringing the rest of the team with her. I guess the other were home after all.

"Why are there extras? Does Cyborg really need all that material?", Speedy asked in confusion.

"I'm bringing more than enough on purpose, Speedy. He's going to need all the repair material he can get in our current situation." Aqualad looked up.

"What situation? Did you find Raven? "he asked.

"No. I don't think so"

"Damn it"

"Actually , we're closer to finding Raven now more than ever",I told them in disagreement. "In fact it won't be long til-

"Beast Boy! Calling BeastBoy!"Nightwing called. I grabbed my communicator.

"Beast Boy here. Nightwing what's up?"

"I hope you found the titans East, because they're going to have to take over your assignment"

"What? Why?"

"This is going to sound crazy , but over here we're trying fight off a male Raven"

"WHAT?"all the other titans yelled simultaneously .

"I'm on my way, dude"I quickly hung up and turned to the others. "I hate to tell you this guys, but have to fix Cyborg on your own. I gotta move."

"Alright, titans! Let's go!", Bumblebee shouted as they ran to Cyborg's area. I turned into a hawk and flew off.


	8. Gone

_**Jennifer West's POV**_

I walked all the way through the Southeast of the city. About halfway through, I started sensing something suspicious about a nearby Catholic church. It was old and abandoned, but somehow I felt something was there that needed to be seen. I drew closer and closer to its big, white doors. I reached for the handle.

"Karma, pick up your communicator", my dad yelled in a breathless but serious voice, my communicator buzzing. I pulled my hand away and pulled it out.

"Dad?"

"Karma, this is really important. Where's Nightstar?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's still searching in the Northwest. Why?"

" Because she's- NO!"

"Dad? DAD?" His connection was lost.

"Oh, no! What do I do now?"

"TITANS,ATTACK!", I heard Nightwing scream in the distance. I ran around the church and half a block to find Nightwing and the other titans, including my parents. And facing them was a young guy much like Raven. And as he commanded, the titans approached him to fight. But it didn't last long. Just as they attacked, he used telekinetic power to take over their bodies. And then he recited a spell.

"AZAR EXPLĒRE CANTIO!" In a flash of dark, they all vanished. After that He came back to the ground and turned to walk away. While his back was turned I struck him with lightning, knocking him down. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TITANS?"

"Are you sure you want to be this close to me? You don't want to end up like Cyborg, do you?

"It was you! YOU EVIL MURDERER!"

"I maybe evil, but I'm not a killer. What happened with Cyborg was merely a distraction to get all of the titans together. And once I got them where I wanted them-''

"Where are they?"

"They are in a place where no mortal can go without my magic. At least, not while being alive."

"Who are you?"

"You and the other kid titans will soon know me as the death crow" Before I could say anything else, he phased through the ground and was gone. I have to go the titans East. They'll know what to do.

_**Mari Grayson's POV**_

Once we got to the Eastern tower, Turf instantly ran around searching for BB.

"Hey Nightstar, see if anyone's inside"he told me. I flew around the tower looking through all the windows.

"It's empty. Sorry Turf."

" Oh, come on! Where in the world could he have gone?"

"Titans East!" Karma yelled while running up to the tower. She forced herself at the door, ferociously knocking. "TITANS EAST!" She yelled even louder, her knocking now becoming punching. "TITANS-

"Whoa chill out!",Turf grabbed her by the arms to get her attention. "What's the matter with you?"

"I need…to get…the titans East!" She said while violently panting.

"What happened Karma?" I asked her.

"I found him. I found the guy who shut down Cyborg", She said while finally calming down.

"What?" Turf and I said at the same time.

"We need to tell the other titans first. The titans East aren't here" I explained

"Yeah. They went with my dad to fix Cyborg"

"No. You're dad and the other titans… well they were fighting and..you know.." I went over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I looked her in the eyes.

"Karma, I'm going to ask you again. Tell me everything. What Happened?"

"He called himself the death crow .He took over them. And then he wiped them off the Earth. We won't be able to get to them." The very idea made me shake. The protectors of our city, gone. And my parents. My father. The last time we spoke, it was over an argument. And then I had to run away. I may not ever see them again. I turned away from Karma and Turf, mainly so they wouldn't have to see any tears coming down my face.

"It's my fault this happened. I'm the one who has to stop him. I'm the one who has to bring him down." Karma came up beside me.  
>"No, WE will stop him."<p>

"Yeah", Turf agreed. "We're a team now. We'll bring him down together."

_Sorry for the terribly short chapter, but I had a strong feeling it should end here so I wouldn't give away too much of the chapters to come._


End file.
